Do You Remember?
by imma vampire
Summary: OneShot- based off the Jack Johnson song "Do You Remember"... It's my favorite story I've written yet!


**Man I can't believe I actually finished this... So this was a oneshot that I have been wanting to write for almost a year now. It's based off Jack Johnson's song, Do You Remember. Link to song on my profile. It's an adorable song. I hope you enjoy this one shot because it is by far, my favorite. :D**

Do You Remember?

Do you remember when we first met? I sure do  
It was some time in early September  
Though you were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
I was so crazy about you, I didn't mind

So I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours  
It wasn't hard to find, you'd painted flowers on  
Guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away  
You might not roll back my direction real soon

Well, I was crazy about you then and now  
The craziest thing of all, over ten years have gone by  
And you're still mine, we're locked in time  
Let's rewind

Do you remember when we first moved in together?  
The piano took up the living room  
You played me boogie-woogie I played you love songs  
You'd say we're playing house now you still say we are

We built our getaway up in a tree we found  
We felt so far away though we were still in town  
Now I remember watching that old tree burn down  
I took a picture that I don't like to look at

Well all these times they come and go  
And alone don't seem so long  
Over ten years have gone by  
We can't rewind, we're locked in time  
But you're still mine  
Do you remember?"

-Edward-

It was my first day of high school and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Not only was I in a new town, but an entirely new state on the other side of the country. I was born and raised a Chicago boy where I lived with my aunt and uncle after my own parents died when I was three. I don't really remember them, I'm sad to admit, but Esme and Carlisle have been the best parents anyone could ask for. They were good fair people who loved me a lot and took extremely good care of me. They were well off, which helped fund my passion for piano, giving me lessons almost daily from some of Chicago's best.

Now though, we were in Washington. Forks, to be specific. Esme had grown tired of the city and wanted something smaller scale. Carlisle, being as hopelessly in love with Esme as he was, agreed and started looking for a hospital to relocate to. Much to my dismay and Esme's delight, Carlisle found a job in the smallest town known to mankind.

Forks, though it wasn't really the smallest town, was small enough to not be put on any major maps. The closest 'city' to it was an hour away and couldn't even compare to the size of Chicago.

Bringing myself back to the present, I pulled up the high school nervously. I had opted to ride my bike since Carlisle had work and Esme had a meeting to prep for, though they both offered to take me to school. I didn't mind the light mist that floated down, covering my face as I rode the short distance to the high school.

When I pulled up, I walked my back to the stands they had set up, and pulled my lock out of my back pack. I was about to secure my bike when I saw her ride up. She was tiny, even smaller than me, with shoulder length brown hair and the whitest skin I had ever seen. She had a blue helmet with white daisy stickers covering it and her bike matched. She looked up at me and a bright pink blush spread across her cheeks. "Hi." I said smiling.

"Hi." She said nervously. I watched as she pulled a lock out of her red back pack and locked up her bike. Without another glance back at me, she zipped up her bag and scurried off.

I was stunned. I had just met the girl I was going to marry. I was sure of it.

Acting completely on impulse, I repositioned my bike next to hers and fastened my lock through both of the bikes. Smiling to myself, I nodded and ran inside to my first class.

I stumbled through my first classes, looking out for the girl I had seen before school. I was ready to give up, classifying the meeting as completely in my mind, when I saw her. It was lunch and she was sitting by herself. I smiled to myself and started towards her. "Edward!" I saw a few people from my classes wave me down. I smiled at them but continued toward her. She was completely oblivious of me when I approached her, her attention focused on the book in front of her. Her lunch completely untouched. I sat down across from her and cleared my throat. She was so absorbed in her book, she didn't hear me. I smiled and opened my mouth to talk.

"Hi." I said softly. She jumped at the sound of my voice, looking up at me in fright. I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I apologized. She blinked, her brown eyes wide. I bit my lip nervously. "I'm Edward." I whispered. She didn't move. I scratched my neck awkwardly. "What are you reading?" I whispered. I didn't get a response. Instead she stood up, grabbing her bag and scurrying away. She didn't even bother grabbing her lunch. I sighed dejectedly.

"Edward!" I looked up and smiled as the large freshman barreled toward me. When I had first bumped into him in the hall, I had thought he was a junior or senior. I had held my ground and looked at him fearlessly, gaining me tremendous amounts of points in Emmett's book. We had had English and math together and it felt like we were on our way to a good friendship. "Hey Edward, what's up?" he asked sitting with me. I shrugged. "I saw Bella give you the cold shoulder." He said sympathetically. I flinched and nodded. "Don't worry man. She's just shy. Just keep trying. She'll come around." I smiled gratefully to him.

"Thanks Emmett." He nodded. "You said her name was Bella?" Emmett grinned.

"Yup. I've known her since we were in diapers. She doesn't talk much, but we're cool. Our dad's go way back." I nodded, a flicker of hope in me.

"Really?" Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, we hung out a lot when we were younger. Not as much anymore but sometimes over the weekends." I smiled.

"Do you think you could introduce us?" I asked hopefully. Emmett grinned playfully.

"I don't know, what are you gonna give me?" I smiled and slid my tray of food over, noticing he had already finished up his own plate as well as Bella's. Emmett grinned.

"I don't know if this is going to cover this." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"You like paintball?" Emmett's eyes widened and he nodded. "My dad and I go out every weekend and play. You should come with us." Emmett gasped.

"Really?" I nodded. "Are you just inviting me because you want to meet Bella?" I chuckled.

"No. I'm inviting you because I want to meet Bella and I think you would be fun to play paintball with." Emmett's laugh was so loud, several surrounding tables turned to look at us.

"I'm so in."

…

The week passed in much the same fashion as the first day had gone. When I had come out the first day of school, I saw Bella standing, staring at our bikes linked together in confusion. I had blushed and rushed over, unlocking them. "I thought maybe if you rolled away before I got to say goodbye you might not roll back my direction." I explained smiling. She blushed and looked away. I quickly unlocked our bikes and helped her pull hers away from mine. She nodded a small thanks before getting on and riding off.

The rest of the week I continued to lock our bikes together. Every day after school, Bella would be standing there, waiting with a beautiful blush on her fair cheeks.

Emmett had promised me that he would introduce me officially to Bella this weekend, saying that when she was away from crowds she was more easy going. I found myself hoping I would be enough for her.

…

"Edward!" I looked up from my locker and smiled at Emmett. "You ready to go?" I nodded grinning. I was spending the night at Emmett's house tonight. He told me the Bella was due at his house for breakfast Saturday morning.

We walked outside together, talking about the upcoming weekend events. "So after breakfast your dad is picking us up for paintball right?" Emmett asked plopping his skateboard on the wet cement. I nodded.

"Right, then you'll just spend the night at my house. My mom is dying to meet you." I said rolling my eyes. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah my mom too. She says 'she can't wait to meet the sweet little sugar who finally befriended her teddy bear'." He said imitating his mom's Tennessee accent. I laughed.

"Does your mom really sound like that?" Emmett grinned.

"Yes. All the women in my family do." We approached the bikes and I smiled at Bella. She was standing there, just as she always did, blushing and looking down.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett boomed. Bella looked up at him and smiled. "You and Charlie still coming to breakfast tomorrow morning?" Bella smiled and nodded. "Good. Caroline hasn't shut up about you. She's got a bunch of stuff for you to have." Bella's face fell into a grimace and Emmett laughed. "Yeah good luck with her." One of the most fascinating things to me about Emmett, was that he had five older sisters. He knew how to act around girls and was completely at ease with them. He was also, surprisingly gentle with girls. He may be huge and rowdy with the guys, but to girls, he was a real gentleman. "Hey Bells, you've met Edward right?" Emmett asked, his face lighting up. Bella looked at me and blushed. "He's new. I think you guys would get along really well." Emmett said grinning. "You both like that one guy, what's his name? Debutant?"

"Debussy." Bella and I corrected at the same time. I looked at her and grinned. Her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her. "You know Debussy?" I asked, surprised. She nodded shyly.

"Only my favorites." She said gently.

"Bells likes that one, what's it called. Crazy Claire or something." I smirked.

"Claire De Lune?" the question was directed at Bella and she nodded. I pulled out my iPod and held it out to her. She glanced at it and grinned. Claire De Lune was halfway through playing when I had paused it.

"Well this was fun." Emmett said smirking. "You two can talk more music tomorrow morning." Bella looked up at him in surprise.

"Tomorrow?" she asked. Emmett nodded with a grin.

"Edward is spending the night at my house. Ma wants to meet him." Bella laughed and I soaked in the tinkling bell like sound.

"Good luck Edward." She said grinning. I smiled back.

"Thank you." She blushed and looked away from my eyes.

"Alright Bells, we'll see you tomorrow at nine." Emmett said hugging her gently. She smiled and nodded.

"See you then." I watched as she mounted her bike and road off. I turned to Emmett and grinned.

"You are the best!" I said punching him a high five. He grinned.

"I know, I know. Tips are welcomed." He said popping his cap off and holding it out toward me like a street performer. I laughed and shoved his hat back at him. "Come on, don't want to keep Ma waiting." Emmett said hopping on his skateboard. I nodded and got on my bike, following him toward his house with a new hope for tomorrow.

…

"Em honey will you bring me in some flowers from my garden?" Emmett and I were outside in his back yard while his mom got breakfast ready. I was showing him how to scale the tree quickly and he was more excited than I believed possible.

"Sure Ma." He called from a few branches away from me. I grinned. We climbed down and I stared at the garden in confusion. Which ones did she want? Emmett grinned. "Let me show you the way of the flower." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"I just know which ones smell good and which ones don't." I said frowning. Emmett laughed.

"Well did you know that there is a meaning behind every flower?" he asked excitedly. I shook my head and frowned. "Like this flower. Give it to a girl and you're saying that you two are friends. But give this one to her and you're declaring your love for her." He said pointing out the flowers in the garden. I blinked.

"Girls really know all that from flowers?" Emmett nodded.

"My sisters would analyze bouquets the others would get when a date picked them up. They go nuts over them." Emmett said rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"Huh, who would have thought." I said shrugging. Emmett grinned.

"Not most guys. That's why we have an advantage now." He said grinning. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I helped Emmett pick some flowers for his mom before we went inside. Emmett's parents were two of the nicest people I had ever met. Emmett's mom, Mrs. McCarty was tall and blond with pretty curls in it and sharp green eyes. She had a warm smile and reminded me a lot of Esme. Though she wasn't anorexily thin, she wasn't big either. She was pretty without being flashy and had the biggest twang I'd ever heard.

Emmett's dad, Frank, was huge. It was easy to see where Emmett got his size. Frank had Emmett's brown hair, only his was cut short. He had the same eyes as Emmett, a mischievous blue that twinkled when he laughed. He was also, as Emmett was, hilarious and endlessly funny.

Three of Emmett's sisters had already moved out, leaving two still behind. Caroline who was a sophomore in college and Georgia who was a senior in high school. Both girls were pretty enough to model and just as nice as the rest of Emmett's family.

"Here you are Ma." Emmett said grinning. She smiled and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sugar. Why don't you get your sisters, Bella and her father are going to be here any minute." She said putting the flowers in a crystal vase. Emmett nodded and ran toward the stairs. Mrs. McCarty smiled at me. "So sugar, tell me, have you met Bella yet?" I nodded grinning. She smiled at me. "Ah I see. Well I think you two would just be simply adorable together." She said turning back to the pancakes in the pan. I smiled at her.

"I think so too." I admitted. She smiled.

"Bella's a sweet girl. She just needs the time to come out of her shell. She'll come around." She promised. I smiled.

"I hope so. I'm going to marry her one day. I know it." Mrs. McCarty beamed at me.

"Honey I like you. I think that you'll go far in life." I smiled in response. Mr. McCarty came in and I smiled at him.

"Hey son how are you doing?" I nodded.

"He's just been telling me that he's going to marry our Bella one day." Mrs. McCarty said smiling. Mr. McCarty looked at me and grinned.

"Is he now?" I nodded.

"She's the girl for me. I can tell." I told them honestly. Mr. McCarty grinned.

"Well it's just a matter of wooing her now. You know the language of flowers?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Emmett started explaining parts of it." I said slowly. Mr. McCarty grinned.

"Well come on, I'll help you get together something for your girl." He said smiling. I grinned.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. McCarty nodded.

"Of course sugar. You take as many as you need. My flowers were raised for love." I smiled and followed Mr. McCarty outside to the yard.

…

"Frank! Darling the Swans are here!" Mr. McCarty looked up from the garden and nodded with a large grin. He turned to me and winked.

"Woo that girl like I know you can." I nodded.

"Thank you sir." I said grinning. Mr. McCarty had helped me pick out the perfect flowers for Bella. I had wrapped their stems together with a simple white ribbon Mrs. McCarty had given me. It was perfect.

"Charlie!" I heard Mr. McCarty boom. There was a chuckle from the front room.

"Frank. How are you?" I started wandering toward the front room, the flowers hidden behind my back. I hadn't yet met Chief Swan, though I knew him on sight. He and Bella looked a lot alike.

Mr. McCarty saw me and grinned. "Charlie, have you met our young Mr. Edward Cullen?" Mr. McCarty asked, patting a heavy hand on my back. Chief Swan shook his head, smiling.

"Dr. Cullen's son?" I nodded and shook his hand.

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you." He smiled. I turned to Bella whose cheeks were their signature pink. "Good morning Bella." I said smiling. She smiled hesitantly back. "I picked these for you." I said handing her the bouquet. I'm sure most other 14 year old boys would be scared out of their minds to give a girl flowers in front of her dad, but to me, it just felt right. Bella was staring at me, in open shock as she took the flowers slowly, staring at each one. I could hear Chief Swan and Mr. McCarty talking about me, but I ignored them, completely focused on Bella.

She brought them closer to her face, smelling them, before looking up at me.

"Do you like them?" I asked hesitantly, after she was silent a moment. She smiled.

"I love them." She whispered. In those three words, I could hear everything she wasn't saying. She knew what each flower meant and she knew I had done that intentionally.

"I'm glad." I said honestly. I suddenly had a great hope for the future.

-5 years later-

"Left, no, right. A little more. Too far!" I looked up at Bella, arching an eyebrow and she giggled.

"Bells, I think it's fine right here. No matter where it goes, it's going to take up the whole living room." Emmett said, wiping his forehead and patting the large piano. Bella shrugged.

"Just one more inch left." She said gently. I nodded and Emmett and I picked it up, moving it left. "Stop!" Bella said, throwing her hands out. We stopped, putting the piano down. She grinned. "Perfect." I smiled and she danced to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm going to get more boxes." Emmett said patting the piano once more. Bella and I nodded, not looking away from each other.

"Can you believe we're finally moving in together?" she asked gently. I grinned, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Finally." I said kissing her gently. She smiled against my lips. We were headed into our second year of college. We had tried the whole dorm thing one year but it had just been frustrating for both of us. I spent most nights sneaking into Bella's room and sleeping with her in her bed. It was next to impossible to sleep alone for me now. I had to be holding Bella in my arms. So we had bought our first house together. It wasn't big, in fact, it was tiny, but it backed up to the forest, which Bella loved, and the yard was huge. I was sure, that if we wanted to stay in this house, we could easily add on. Until though, this tiny cottage was perfect for us. "I love you." I whispered against her. She smiled, kissing me deeper.

"I love you too." She said pulling away. She grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go get more boxes." She said grinning.

As we walked down the gravel drive way to the moving van, I could hear Alice's high trilling voice instructing Emmett which boxes to take. Alice had been Bella's roommate last year and they had bonded rather quickly, growing our group of friends. "Alice. They all need to be in the house." I pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, but some will be easier to carry now, rather than later. Trust me Edward." She said pointing to a box for me to grab. I chuckled and shook my head, grabbing the box. It was really heavy and though I would never admit it, Alice was probably right. She smirked at me knowingly and I rolled my eyes.

"You know Alice, it wouldn't kill you to take some boxes too." Bella teased. Alice grinned.

"Bella, I'm saving my energy to unpack your closet. Or would you like to do that yourself?" Bella's beautiful face paled and I chuckled. She glared at Alice who smiled angelically back at her. Alice was somewhat of a Fashion Nazi and had completely redone Bella's wardrobe for the new school year.

"Don't worry love. We'll be able to lounge around and watch Alice run around like a chicken without it's head while she gets you sorted." I said bending to kiss Bella. Bella laughed and Alice harrumphed, sticking her hands on her hips.

"I do not look like a headless chicken!" she screamed after us. Bella and I both laughed.

…

We finally finished moving everything in at around 5 p.m. at which point Emmett and I took a break to go get dinner while Bella started unloading boxes. "Do you remember when you moved to Forks?" Emmett asked casually as I drove through the city. I glanced at him out the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, unable to suppress my grin.

"Nothing, I just remembering how in love with Bella you were, even before you knew her." I chuckled.

"I'm still completely in love with her." I pointed out. Emmet laughed.

"Yeah, for being 14, you sure knew where you were going in life." I chuckled and his eyes suddenly got big. "DUDE!" he yelled. I flinched, startled. "If you buy a loto ticket and are determined to win, I'm pretty sure you'll win!" he said excitedly. I frowned.

"I highly doubt that Emmett." He shook his head. Nothing would change his mind now.

"I'm going to go buy you one." He said determined. "I know you'd score some bucks man." I just chuckled. Emmett was my best friend, other than Bella, and had been since we were 14. I didn't see that changing, ever.

…

"I'm so tired." I heard Bella whine. I chuckled from my spot at the piano and patted the seat next to me. She came over to my side, curled up next to me. I started playing a song when a random note sprang in the mix. I looked down at Bella who was grinning. I chuckled and continued playing when Bella played another note. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Can I try playing something?" she asked tenderly. I nodded with a large smile.

"Of course." I said pulling my hands from the keys and wrapping them around her small waist. She grinned, poking at the notes first. Bella didn't play the piano, though she had learned a couple songs here and there and since we had met, I had taught her a few more. She smiled and slowly started playing a song we both knew well.

I was pretty sure it was her favorite song, or at least one of them since she seemed to be constantly singing it. It was my favorite when she sang it in the shower and she thought no one could hear her. She had an adorable voice.

"Dancing Queen?" I asked gently. She grinned.

"It's easy enough to play." She said shrugging. I smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered against her skin. Abruptly the song halted and she pouted.

"Edward, you can't distract me while I play!" she whined smiling. "I'm not as amazing as you are." She said grinning. I rolled my eyes and kissed her.

"You're right. You're perfect." I promised her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're so silly." She said gently, kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled. "Play me something?" she asked gently. I nodded.

"Of course love. What would you like?" I asked turning back to the keys. She shrugged.

"A love song." I smiled.

"Coming right up." I played a few of her favorites, singing along with them. She seemed to enjoy me singing to her, which was wonderful because I loved doing it.

Slowly, I wove it into the song I had written for her. Her own lullaby, my favorite song of all. She smiled, her head leaning against my shoulder, and she yawned tiredly. "I love you Edward." She whispered gently. I smiled.

"I love you too Bella. Always."

-2 years later-

"No, you can't look yet." I said chuckling. Bella pouted, her perfect lips beyond tempting. I chuckled and kissed the side of her neck, sending chills down her arms. "That's not going to work. I'm behind you." I whispered. She giggled.

"Worth a try." She said gently. I smiled and shook my head. Only my Bella.

"Alright, get ready." I whispered, keeping my hands over her eyes as we neared the spot. I positioned Bella just right and smiled before pulling my hands away. Bella looked around, confused.

"What am I looking for Edward?" she asked gently. I smiled and pointed to the top of the large tree above us. She gasped. "Edward!" she breathed, stunned. I smiled.

"Do you like it?" she whirled around to face me and grabbed me in the same motion, pressing a hard kiss into my lips. I smiled and wound my arms around her.

"It's incredible!" she said pulling away and looking back up. For her birthday, I had hired a crew of men to construct a tree house for us. We had found the tree within a few days of moving into our house. The tree was in the back corner of our yard, and though we were still a part of the city, in this back corner, it felt like we were a million miles away. Bella had been fantasizing about making a tree house, had even sketched out a layout, so my part was fairly easy.

"Happy birthday." I said chuckling. Bella turned to look at me, large tears in her eyes.

"Edward," she breathed. I smiled. "Edward I love it so much." She whispered. I smiled and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm so glad." I told her honestly. "Would you like to go see it?" she nodded, still stunned. I grinned and took her hand, leading her to the spiraling stair case that started at the base. "I knew a traditional rope ladder would have been hazardous to your poor corrdination, so I had the guys build a staircase." I told her. She grinned and nodded.

"It's perfect. Just like a fairy tale." The stair case wrapped around the trunk of the tree until about thirty feet up when the floor of the tree house was. It was simply designed, but spacious and when you looked out the windows, you could see the whole city one way, and the other way was just forest. I had moved in a few key things in the house such as a book case and a few pillows and sleeping bags. Bella was completely stunned. "Edward, how did you," she asked, her words failing. I smiled and watched as she turned around slowly, soaking in everything.

Silently, I pulled out my second surprise for her and got on my knees behind her. She turned around and blinked, surprised to see my new position.

"Bella." I said gently, taking her hands in mine and kissing them. "I love you so much." I whispered. I could see tears in her eyes. "I knew I loved you the moment I saw you pull up on your blue bike the first day of freshman year." She laughed despite her tears and I chuckled with her. "I knew, in that first moment, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was made for you." I said gently. I pulled the box out of my pocket and I heard her gasp. "Bella, love, will you marry me?" She stared at me in shock as I held the ring out to her. Then, as if she had got some hidden signal she grinned and threw herself at me, toppling us both down to the floor. She pressed a passionate kiss into me, and I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Of course." She said kissing my face, her tears making her voice watery. "I love you so much Edward. You are beyond perfect." She whispered. I grinned and held her tighter to me.

"No my love, it is you that is the perfect one." I assure her.

-3 Years Later-

"Edward!" I was instantly on alert when I picked up the phone.

"Bella! What is it?" I asked worried.

"Edward!" her voice broke, a sob escaping. I was standing in a split second gathering my things. I glanced at Rosalie who was staring at me in surprise.

"Bella, I'm on my way. Are you home?" I asked anxiously. I heard her whimper a yes. "Are you alright love? What about Anthony and Reneesme?" Bella took a deep breath.

"We're all fine." I nodded, relieved. I heard sirens wail in the background and my back stiffened.

"What's wrong? Why are there sirens?" I asked grabbing my keys off the coffee table. I hardly noticed Rose following me.

"Edward," her voice broke again. "There was a fire." She whispered. I hoped into my car and tore out of the parking lot.

"I'm on my way." I said, pressing the gas harder.

…

It was our tree. The tree I had built a small getaway up in for Bella. It had caught fire. Bella had said she didn't remember lighting any candles in there and leaving them unattended, but the fire marshal had determined that to be the source of the fire.

I pulled up to the house to find Bella and our son, Anthony, standing out on the street. The tops of the flames visible from where we stood. I pulled her into a tight hug, relieved to see they were both safe.

"What happened?" I asked. Bella shook her head, resting it against my chest.

"I must have lit a candle. I don't remember doing it but I must have." She whispered. I pulled her against me, careful of Anthony between us, as I rocked her gently.

"Shh, love it's alright. As long as you three are safe." I whispered, holding her tightly. I kissed Anthony on the forehead and rubbed Bella's swollen belly gently. Bella sobbed.

Desperate to remember the house, I had pulled out my phone and taken a picture. All I could see though, was the skeleton of the house and the flames against the dark night sky. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to look at the photo, but I was glad I had it. I wanted some reminder.

The firemen were able to contain the fire so that only the one tree got burned. They said it was a good thing the tree was a good distance from the others, or else the whole forest could have caught. I didn't tell Bella that part.

"Bella!" I looked up from across the yard where I was talking with the fire marshal. I watched as Rose came running out of her car and pulled Bella into a tight hug. We had met Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper about a year ago. Rosalie was a musician as well and we had been working on an album together for a while now. She and Emmett had hit it off almost right away, the same with Alice and Jasper. It had seemed almost unlikely that these two people fit into our lives like intricate puzzle pieces, but none of us could imagine a life without them now. I watched as my wife talked to Rosalie, filling her in on what happened. A few more cars pulled up. Emmett's massive jeep and Alice's flashy yellow Porsche. Jasper pulled up on his motorcycle a few minutes after.

"Well Mr. Cullen. The fire is out. You're lucky it wasn't a windy day or your house could have gone right up with that tree." I nodded numbly.

"Thank you sir." He nodded shaking my hand. I turned around and headed toward my wife and our friends.

I saw Bella and Anthony yawn simultaneously and glanced at my watch. It was a little after nine. I walked up to them, wrapping an arm around Bella. She leaned into me automatically. "You two should get to bed." I whispered, kissing Bella's forehead. She nodded slowly. Anthony looked up at me, his green eyes, the same shade as mine, tired. I smiled gently at him, kissing his forehead. He held his hands out to me and I took him from Bella gently. He snuggled against my chest, his head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Daddy." He whispered into my neck. I smiled. Anthony was two now and the smartest child I had ever met.

"Hey there kiddo. You ready for night night?" he nodded a yawn escaping him again. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Bella promised our friends. They all nodded.

"We're so glad you're alright." Rosalie said hugging Bella, then me. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Bella!" Alice said suddenly. Everyone jumped and looked at her. "Were any of your clothes in the house?" Bella sighed.

"A few things. Anthony and Edward as well." Alice grinned.

"Don't worry! You won't have to go without clothes anymore! I'll go shopping tomorrow to replace what was lost." Alice promised, excitement coloring her tone.

"A couple sweatshirts?" Bella asked, but Alice was beyond hearing her anymore.

"Great, I'll get started right away!" she kissed Bella's cheeks, then mine before turning to Anthony. She grinned and showered him in kisses. He giggled. "Auntie Alice loves you! Good night Angel." She said grinning. Jasper rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek. He turned to me and patted my back before ruffling Anthony's hair and following Alice.

"Alright." Emmett said stretching. "Well I've got a football game recording at home so I'm going to bounce. You guys need anything?" Bella and I shook our heads and he nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said pulling Bella into a gentle hug and kissing the top of her head. She hugged him back, exhausted. He turned to me and clapped me on the back. "See you later man." I nodded to him.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by." He nodded and turned to Rosalie.

"Why don't we take tomorrow off?" Rose asked gently. I nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks." She nodded and smiled.

"Anytime. Take it easy Bella." She said kissing her cheeks. Bella nodded, rubbing her stomach.

"I plan to." She said with a small smile. We watched as Rose and Emmett walked back to their cars, Emmett's massive arm around Rosalie's perfect shoulders.

"We're not watching football tonight." She said shaking her head. "Grey's Anatomy is on tonight." Emmett chuckled.

"Alright baby." I smiled, shaking my head. Emmett, was truly just a big softie.

I turned to my wife and held out my hand for her. She came into my side, holding me tightly. Anthony was asleep by now, breathing lightly on my neck. "Come on Love, let's get to bed."

-3 years later-

"Daddy!" I smiled as I walked into the house. Anthony tackled my knees, Reneesme running after him. I smiled and picked them both up.

"How are my two favorite munchkins?" I asked smiling. They both grinned.

"Daddy! We heard your new song on the radio!" Anthony said excitedly. I grinned.

"Did you?" I saw Bella lean against the kitchen door, looking at me with a small smile.

"We did! We did!" Anthony said smiling. I put them both down and walked over to Bella.

"It was," she paused, tears welling in her brown eyes. "It was beautiful." She whispered. I smiled.

"I know. It was inspired by you." She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss me. I leaned down, meeting her half way. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

I could hear the song I had written for Bella playing on the radio from the kitchen and I smiled. I had kept it a secret from her, hoping to surprise her. I was glad I had. "Do you remember when we first met? I sure do, It was some time in early September. Though you were lazy about it, you made me wait around. I was so crazy about you, I didn't mind." I sang along with the radio, holding her gently. "So I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours. It wasn't hard to find, you'd painted flowers on. Guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away, you might not roll back my direction real soon." She smiled at me as we both remembered my exact words. "Well, I was crazy about you then and now, the craziest thing of all, over ten years have gone by. And you're still mine, we're locked in time. Let's rewind." I started swaying her back and forth, smiling as I heard Anthony and Reneesme giggle. "Do you remember when we first moved in together? The piano took up the living room. You played me boogie-woogie I played you love songs. You'd say we're playing house now you still say we are." She smiled as I spun her around in a small circle. "We built our getaway up in a tree we found. We felt so far away though we were still in town. Now I remember watching that old tree burn down. I took a picture that I don't like to look at." I saw a tear in Bella's eyes and I kissed it away as it slipped down her cheeks. "Well all these times they come and go, and alone don't seem so long. Over ten years have gone by. We can't rewind, we're locked in time. But you're still mine. Do you remember?" She smiled.

"I love you." She whispered gently.

"I love you too. Since the day we met and beyond death, I always will." I promised gently. She smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

**I considered writing this an actual story, but like I have the time... plus, it's sorta sweet as a one shot. I dunno. Let me know what you think!!!!**


End file.
